dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
Former Elite Agent Dragon was a rogue member of the Dino Attack Team. He was killed by Magma. Biography LEGOLAND Military Before he was assigned to Dino Attack, Dragon was an officer in the LEGOLAND military. He was a courageous fighter and could inspire men to fight against impossible odds, even if he was not always respectful of his superiors. While the LEGOLAND military did not see too much action, when it did, Dragon excelled in destroying his enemies. When the Dino Attack occurred, Dragon wanted to use the LEGOLAND military's power against the Mutant Dinos. He didn't support either Alpha Team or the Agents Defense Organization's plan to deal with the situation, but when Alpha Team's plan won out and the Dino Attack Team was formed, he did not complain. Almost immediately, his superiors ordered him to join the newly formed team along with other military officers. Dino Attack Dragon was ordered to attack Mutant Dinos gathered in a nearby city along with a handful of other agents. His assault succeeded, mainly thanks to his grasp of strategy and tactics. Dragon again proved his worth when he defended a Dino Attack outpost constructed in another nearby city from heavy Mutant Dino attack. The defense was able to hold out until reinforcements could arrive. In recognition for these things, Specs promoted him to Elite Agent. He became a hero among Dino Attack agents for his actions. As he observed the command structure of the Dino Attack Team, Dragon developed several ideas as to how the team could be better ran. He wanted to simplify the command structure to avoid possible intra-agency strife due to the ideological differences of the Elite Commando Agents (which eventually did happen, between Specs and Digger). He wanted to move DA to a more realist-oriented position, as he felt that it was the better viewpoint and he felt that it ould lead to intra-agency strife. He wanted to make DA more like a military organization. However, his ideas were ignored. This is possibly because it would have involved demoting Viper, Shadow, and Digger to regular Elite Agents, and they probably wouldn't have been willing to do this. As his ideas continued to be ignored, Dragon's frustration grew. Eventually, he decided that he would be a far better commander than Specs, and began scheming to take control of the Dino Attack Team. Alliance with Ogel Ogel, who at this time was still at odds with the Dino Attack Team, learned of Dragon's situation through a spy and decided he could use Dragon. Ogel contacted him and offered support in toppling the Dino Attack Team's leadership. Dragon agreed, even though he knew that Ogel might betray him in the end. Dragon, ostensibly patrolling Viking Island, traveled to Ogel's Arctic Command Base. There, he worked out a plan with Ogel. Using Ogel's factories, an army of Robotic Mutant Dinos would be produced. Then, when Dragon was ready, these would be unleashed onto the Dino Attack Team, devastating them. Dragon would pretend to have developed a way to neutralize them (a built-in virus into the Robotic Mutant Dinos), but would only employ it if Specs agreed to step down. Dragon knew Specs wouldn't agree with this, but was counting on popular support from other DA Agents (who liked Dragon and would want him to stop the attackers) and Specs' inability to deal with the Robotic Dinos. Dragon knew Specs would eventually step down if that was the only way to stop the Robotic Dinos, and he believed they were well-built enough that eventually, his option would be the only way. Ogel also hired a team of mercenaries to work for Dragon (as Dragon did not trust Ogel Drones). This team was responsible for flagging DA Agents who might be willing to support Dragon. They would kidnap these agents and bring them to the Arctic Command Base, where Dragon would try to persuade them to join him. If they refused, they would be executed. Downfall and Death Agent Magma was selected as one of these agents. After returning from attacking a ShadowTech base, the mercenaries, disguised as DA Agents, "arrested" him and took him to the Arctic Command Base. Magma was picked because of his realist perspective and because he and Dragon agreed on several key issues. However, they failed to consider Magma's absolute incorruptibility and his strong sense of personal right, plus Magma's distrust of Ogel (since Magma was an Alpha Team agent). Magma, horrified by the discovery that Dragon had turned against the Dino Attack Team and was working with Ogel, Magma's sworn enemy, refused. Dragon ordered him executed, but unfortunately a squad of bumbling Ice Drones were given this job. Magma was able to escape, arm himself, and kill Dragon in combat. While fatally wounded, Dragon issued a signal that activated his army of Robotic Mutant Dinos, unleashing them. While they were eventually destroyed (Magma later led a team to destroy them), they did cause some trouble for the Dino Attack Team. Abilities and Traits Dragon was a skilled fighter and good at coming up with plans to fit almost any situation. He was charismatic and could inspire his troops to go into battle and to follow his orders. However, he had little respect for the chain of command, feeling that the best people should be in the higher positions. Dragon also had an inflated opinion of himself, feeling that he was one of these people and therefore should be in charge. That led to his downfall, as he decided he should lead the Dino Attack Team, and he was able to come up with a pretty good plan to seize power. Trivia *Had Dragon's plan worked, it is likely that Ogel (who would have some control over the Robotic Mutant Dinos that were produced in his factories) would have simply ordered them to keep fighting, and wipe out the rest of DA, including Dragon. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters